Shadow Queen
by Leopara
Summary: Harriet Hayes a.k.a. The Shadow Queen has a promising future in organized crime. Lysandra is a intelligence young witch, who's investigating Hayes. Can she crack the Shadow Queen's secrets or is she going to have to pay up? And how much trouble is the Potter/Weasley clan going to cause in the down time?
1. Shadows

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my original characters and plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowlings. Occasionally, quotes from OUaT, etc.**

**pairings: OcXFem!Lysander(Lysandra), JamesXoC, AlbusXScorpius, LorcanXLilyLuna**

**Warning this story may contains the following: Potential character death/torture/rape (I haven't made up my mind yet), cursing (literally and figuratively), Dragons, criminal activity (gets worse as they get older), drug use (again, I haven't made up my mind yet), greed, and of course, Lemons/Yuri/Yoai in later chapters.**

_I have rewritten this chapter, so hopefully it's better this time around._

Chapter 1: Shadows

A dark room greets your eyes as you awake. A woman, in her 20's sat in armchair, staring into the fireplace. Light shine over light-colored locks. She looks you straight in the eye, a mysterious smile crossing her face. Is she salvation or damnation? This is her story. To understand it though, we need to go back 5 years, to her days at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

/*/*/*

September 22nd, 2021 Wednesday

Lysandra Scamander studied quietly in the library. Well, study really wasn't the right word. Out of the corner of her eye, the 5th year Ravenclaw watched the most dangerous creatures she had ever seen. Sitting back in one of the large armchairs, a 5th year Slytherin relaxed, completely in her element. In the shimmering light of the fireplace, golden brown curls shined. Blue-green eyes scan across the business journal in her hands, oblivious to her watcher. A small smile crossed her face as she mentally mocked yet another foolish venture. Yes, Harriet Hayes was a beauty in her own way.

The peaceful scene couldn't last however. There was the reason Hayes milled around in the library in the first place. A frighten looking 3rd year Hufflepuff approached Hayes. Lysandra knew him to be a sweet boy with an unfortunate sweet tooth. Sweat glisten across the dark skin of his face. A bag of coins clinked from his hand.

Looking upon the new arrival, Hayes tossed aside the journal and pulled out her black book. For within, she kept her records, the names of every last person who owe her money. Flipping it open, she look in quickly finding the entry on the foolish boy. Hayes ran a neat business, acquiring products for other students that were... forbidden. If it be illegal Muggle drinks or ready-made essays, Hayes delivered like magic. Though, magic always comes with a price.

"You are right on time, Mr. Williams. Do you have the payment?" Hayes asked her voice crisp and clear. She snapped her black book closed, starling the boy. He held out the bag of coins, scared speechless. With effortless grace, the Slytherin retrieved the bag, pouring it contents into her hand. "You are short 10 galleons, Mr. Williams."

Gasping in terror, He mumbled, "I'm... I'm... I'm sorry... That's all I have! I'm... I'm sorry." Smirking at his mumbling, Hayes simply shakes her head. "Well, you know the price for not paying up your debts." Realizing that his begging hadn't worked, the stupid boy pulled an even dumber move. He tried run. Lysandra diverted her gaze downward as he rushed past her table. With a faint swooshing sound, his footsteps disappeared. A quick peek showed that a hand-sized wooden statue now sat upon the floor next to her.

Hayes approached her steps light and airy. Lysandra kept her eyes on her book, not wanting to draw attention. "You not going to tell anyone, are you Blondie?" A well-kept hand placed a familiar wooden statue before her. Realizing that Hayes had taken the seat right next to her, was talking to her, made Lysandra stiffen. This wasn't a part of her observation period. "Of course not," Lysandra replied, "there's no way you would allow it." She looks Hayes directly in the eyes, wanting to see how Hayes would respond.

She seems surprise, her eyebrow shooting into her curls. "You're a pretty one. I'll give you that" she said, a devilishly sly smile spreading, "And smart too." The Ravenclaw felt heat cross her cheeks, no doubt encouraging the snake next to her. "Is there anything else you need, Hayes?" "Need, no. Want, plenty." Lysandra gave a wary look, wondering what in the world would be desired by Hayes. "I just may have a business proposal, if you're interested."

"I'll think about it." With a smile, Hayes tucked the wooden student away in her shoulder bag and walked to the exit. "AL righty. See you in Potions!" Watching as Hayes left, Lysandra thought over her observation period. Hayes wasn't an ordinary. She was far quicker of wit than any other student Lysandra had seen at Hogwarts. Without careful watching, her involvement with anything could easily be lost or misinterpreted. Which is why Lysandra rarely let the Slytherin out of sight. Hayes noticing this however, would certainly complicate her study.

Realizing that Potions would be in a few minutes, Lysandra packed her stuff as quickly as she could. Once she lifts her book however, there was a piece of parchment under it. Curious, Ly picked it up and unfolded it. _If you are interested, meet me tonight before dinner. Charms classroom._Tucking the note away, Lysandra headed out to Potions.

/*/*/*

He watched as she came out of the library. Her sleek and smooth glide into the hallway could catch eyes of any heterosexual male, but his intent on her was very different. Coming up behind her, he grabbed her shoulder bag away as he pushed her towards the wall. "You know, darling, there are better ways of getting a gal's attention." Hayes said, letting her voice take on a Southern American drawl. The hallway was mostly empty. Eyes to ground and feet shuffling away quickly, the few other students in the hall were not willing to draw the attention of the two most powerful students at Hogwarts.

Hayes continues to smiled, obviously amused by his actions. This was of course the game between them. She stepped out of line and he tried to put her back in her place. At least, what he thought was her place. "What did you do today, Hayes?" He smirked, "Curse a three-year?"

"I would think you would be more concern about the first-years, Potter. Being about my devilish ...aura would certainly spell their future doom." She continued to smile, a sharp glint coming to her eyes. "You slimy Slytherin!" His fist came flying at her. Before it ever landed on her pristine face, however a blasting came shooting down the hall, knocking Potter several feet back.

Hayes leaned on the wall, her smile growing into a smirk. Albus Potter walked down the hallway, his green-trimmed robes fluttering behind him. "Good to see you, comrade," Hayes greeted her favorite Potter, going with a Russian accent this time. He gave her a quick nod of acknowledgement, but continued looking at his older brother in disgust. "James." "Albus, you are protecting her yet again?!" James Potter II rose to his feet, his face becoming as red as his hair. "You were seriously going to hit her?" Albus asked in return, his voice cold and hard. "She's nothing but a Slytherin whore! She only is dragging your name through the mud with her filth!" James yelled at him, his dark eyes flashing. "And I have all the proof I need right here!" He held Hayes' shoulder bag aloft.

"What is going on here?" all three of the teenagers turned to speaker. Madam Pince, who was quite elderly, her back bowed over and her face wrinkled, large jowls hanging off her face. Her large hooked nose gave her the appearance of giant vulture. Lysandra stood off behind the older woman, almost hiding in the shadows, looking decidedly bored. Hayes stepped forward, her posture demure, eyes on the verge of tears. "He stole my bag," She cried, a single tear streaming down her face.

Spotting the bag in James' hand, Madam Pince was quite furious. "James Potter! Give that back this instant." James was determined to prove that Hayes was up to no good. "She has students inside this bag! She transformed into statues in the library. I saw it!" Potter shook the bag in emphasis. "Nonsense Mr. Potter. I would have seen such activity in my library." Thank goodness for Hayes's business that Madam Pince dozed off so often. "You have certainly caused more trouble in my library than Miss Hayes. I'm not going to repeat myself Mr. Potter." James tossed her bag to Hayes, who caught it deftly.

"Come on, let us get to Potions." Albus stood waiting next to Hayes, offering his arm to her. Taking it, the pair turned to leave. "You can't be serious, Albus! She's evil! No doubt, she becomes the next Dark Lord" Potter yelled, his fury exploding at his brother for not seeing things his way, yet again. "Wouldn't it be Dark Lady?" Hayes whisper to Albus. He smirked, even as his brother was pulled along by Madam Pince to the Headmaster's Office, her grip on his ear obviously painful. Apparently, he needed a major lesson on 'proper ways of treating a lady.' Hayes really didn't have plans for world domination. Her business dealings were just a desire for money and nice things. Really, she planned to be an Auror when she was done with school. Well, maybe not. Her skills had better uses. A grin crossed her face as she walked out, arm in arm with Albus.


	2. Potions and Deals

**Not much to warn about in this chapter. Just some plot development. **

**Chapter 2: Potions and Deals**

Lysandra had saw that James Potter start in again on Hayes. It certainly wouldn't do. She needed to complete her study on the Shadow Queen and if James placed her in detention tonight, well that meeting tonight would be called off, no doubt.

Rushing into library, her hurried steps towards the front desk had awoken Madam Pince. "No running in the library, Miss Scamander" Madam Pince fiercely snipped. Lysandra didn't even let the reprimand slow her down. "Madam Pince there's fighting at the western exit."

"Show me." Looking deciding wary, Madam Pince followed Lysandra out, casing looks upon all students she pasted as if almost daring them to start trouble while she was out. Madam Pince would relish in their punishment.

As they walked into the scene, James Potter jumped to his feet, looking quite ready to rip his brother's throat out. Albus was as cool as ever, rarely fazed by his brother's hot temper. In perfect dueling posture, he stood with his wand at the ready. Hayes stood next to her fellow Slytherin, looking almost smug.

"What is going on in here?" Saying that Madam Pince was upset would be an understatement. It was well known around the school that the librarian had no love for the eldest Potter. Suck for James, but relieve for everyone else trying to get away from the obnoxious Head Boy.

Hayes locked eyes with Lysandra. A small grin crossed her face. Lysandra would have sworn that the snake winked at her. Before Lysandra could process what had happen, Hayes had started in on her act. Blue-green eyes pledging and on the verge of tears, imploringly asked Madam Pince to her cause.

"He stole my bag." This was more than enough for Madam Pince. She took off on yet another rant, ready to rim the hell out of the angry Gryffindor. Lysandra decided this was a good time to slip away.

/*/*/*

Rushing down the stairs, Lysandra made it to Potions in recorded time. Meaning she came in five minutes before Professor Garrot locked the doors. But it seems that two Slytherins were going to be late.

Professor Garrot stood next to the door, watching her pocket watch intently. Every student wait for the last second when the door was locked, and the lesson would start.

As Professor grabbed the door to lock it in came Hayes and Potter. He seemed quite out of breath, sweat dripping and red faced. Not quite his best look, in Lysandra opinion. Hayes looked as fresh as a daisy, bright smile and sparkling eyes.

"You're late" Professor Garrot was not pleased. As always, charming Hayes was to the rescue.

"I'm sorry, Professor Garrot. Albus and I were working on the finer points of the uses of wormwood in the library, and we quite lost track of time." Even as Hayes flashed her best 'please-forgive-us' smile, Garrot's eyes light up. Albus had almost caught his breath.

"How about you and Albus find your seats, and then you can explain your findings to the class, hmm?"

"Of course, Madam" Hayes and Potter took off to where their fellow Slytherins had saved them seats. Malfoy and Zabini are the other half of the Hayes' gang. Together they were known as the Shadows. Hayes is the queen, Malfoy the charmer, Zabini the brains, and Potter the muscle.

"I wonder how she going to slip out of it this time" whisper Lorcan, Lysandra's twin brother. He had the same blonde hair and blue eyes. If not for looks, everyone would have a hard time believing that they were related. "Not quite sure, but it's normally informative" Ly replied.

While Lorcan followed their parents into magical creature searching and hunting, Lysandra planned on following in her grandfather's footsteps. Lysandra had found her parents interest dismal. The Quibbler, her grandfather's magazine, seemed to be more in line with Lysandra, exposing the truth, letting all know what was really going on.

This of course was what started her obsession with Hayes. What started out as an article about the secret underworld at Hogwarts for the school paper turned into a biographical about it and the reign of Harriet Hayes.

"So, to begin, we looking over out latest work on the Draught of Living Death" Hayes stood calmly, letting her voice carried throughout the room, "and notice that an infusion of Wormwood, of course mixed with root of asphodel is one of the main ingredients. I found it curious that how the properties of wormwood change in the form of an infusion from how it was used as an essence in the Shrinking potions from third year. We search through several of the books on the properties of potion ingredients, but before we could find a satisfactory answer on the subject, it was ten minutes until."

Professor Garrot of course, went off a tangent, explaining Hayes unasked question, taking great delight in the subject. It wasn't hard to get her going. A passion for potions would seem a good trait in a Potions Professor until students like Hayes, who knew just enough, could wriggle out of most punishments.

Hayes actually looked almost as delighted as Garrot. Having taken a seat, she furiously took notes on what Garrot was saying, as if trying to get every word as if a juicy tidbit on a developing story. Lysandra took notes on Hayes as it is a juicy tidbit on her developing story.

/*/*/*

"She's watching you again."

"I have notice, Scor." A small smile crossed Hayes' face.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?" Scorpius Malfoy was mystified how his best friend couldn't care less if the nosy little newsgirl was butting in. He ran his hand through his platinum blonde hair, grey eyes flashing in frustration.

"Ssh, I'm writing." Garrot seem to be getting back to her lesson today, which happens to be on the Draught of Living Death. Wormwood lecture would be useful to general classroom it seemed.

"You really care about wormwood don't you?"

"It's not every day that you get professors helping you with personal projects."

"And what project is that?" Vanessa Zabini watched her roommate carefully.

Grinning at Vanessa, Hayes replied, "Nothing that will destroy your precious Jordans, V. Through I might use the stilettos open some the jammed-up jars."

Amber eyes flashing, Vanessa pointed a single dark-chocolate colored digit at Hayes, "You touch my shoes, and I'll tell everyone what exactly you have planned for the newsgirl."

"Ok, you win. No experiments upon or around the shoes."

"Harpy actually has a plan for the newsgirl?" Scorpius was rather excited. He stared at Hayes hopefully.

"Yes, I do. But I'm not sharing, not until tonight at least."

"Alright class, begin. And remember this potion is very dangerous, so please handle it carefully."

The four of them hop to, though Scorpius was still giving Hayes sideways glances throughout the rest of class.

/*/*/*

Lysandra walked into the charms classroom approximately one hour before dinner. She was quite shocked by what she found.

Right in the center of the room was Mr. Williams, the poor Hufflepuff from the library. He was surrounded by some sort of bubble charm, very pink and gummy. Albus stood to the left, wand at the ready.

"Ok, Albus. Let's try some blasting hexes. I want to see how far the bouncing quality can go. And Scorpius, please invite my guest in." Hayes sat at the teacher's desk, her feet propped up with a can of what appeared to be a Muggle soft drink in hand. Upon the table, a self-writing quill work across the parchment, taking notes.

Even as the pink bubble Williams hit the far, then other wall, off the ceiling then rocket out the window, breaking the glass in the process; Malfoy turned and bow. Actually literally bowed, maintaining a perfect smile.

"Welcome Miss Scamander. Harpy didn't mention you be stopping by _tonight._" The meaning tone in his voice quite suggested trouble in paradise. Hayes was now standing at the broken window with Potter, completely ignoring the meaningful glances Malfoy shot at her.

"Should we check on him?"

"Na, I can still see the Gummy charm on him. He should be fine." Malfoy lead Lysandra to teacher's desk. The quill was making random scribbles. With a flick of his wand, Malfoy turned the quill and the parchment into teacups. "But weren't we testing it?"

"That was just a story I was feeding him. It works perfectly fine."

"And we were blasting him around because?"

"It amuses me." At this point, Hayes turned from the window, strutting over to the table. Potter wasn't too far behind. "Ah. We should try it off the Astronomy Tower next. We could get some real distance on it."

"That would be wonderful." The grin that crossed her face at the suggestion was wicked indeed. "Whenever you two are done flirting, there is a guest among us, who should be attended to." Hayes declined to replied, a wrinkle appearing over her forehead.

Hayes took the teacher's chair while Lysandra accepted the chair brought forth by Malfoy. Potter set a teapot, hot with fresh tea, upon the table. "You had a business proposal for me?" Lysandra asked. Hayes just smiled as she poured the tea.

"Straight to business, are we? I suppose we can skip the small talk." Lysandra leaned back, waiting patience. "To answer your question, yes, I have a proposal for you. I know that you having been following me around this year and I know why." Only a flicker of eyes gave away what Lysandra was thinking.

Hayes took a sip of her tea, quite enjoying the tension in the moment. "However, I'm not here to convince you away from publishing?"

"You're not?" Even Albus was giving Hayes questioning glances at this point.

"No, I'm not. But I do have deal to make about how it is written." Raising her hand, Hayes stemmed the protest about to come from the Ravenclaw. "Hear me out. I'm not saying to rewrite what has transpired. I only wish for article is to not impute Albus, Scorpius and Vanessa within it. You may tell the details in whichever fashion you desire, but with me as the one and only known aggressor."

Both boys became upset, their protests overlapping the other's in an incoherent jumble. "Quiet, both of you" said a voice in the back of the room. From her towering piles of books and notes, Vanessa stood, glowering at them. "She has her own reasons for doing this, but you both might want to think of how your involvement in our 'business' will affect your future careers."

"Yes, I'm quite mystified why you would sacrifice yourself for them, Hayes. Why own ruin your own name rather than yours?" Lysandra asked, watching Hayes closely. "I have my own reasons which aren't up for discussion. Do we have a deal?"

"Not so fast. I don't really if you want to give yourself in. the question why I should do this?"

"A bi-monthly interview with up to ten questions; additional information would make your story unique to the others."

"Weekly, with as many questions as I want"

"Monthly, twenty questions"

"Weekly, twenty questions" Lysandra held out a hand. "Deal" Hayes shook, sealing the deal.

/*/*/*

"Scor, something has been bothering you today." Hayes sat in one of the elegant armchairs in the Slytherin dormitory. Her cup of tea rested in her lap, her legs folded under her. They were alone in the common room, everyone asleep for the night.

Scorpius sat in the one next to him, giving dirty looks at his History of Magic textbook. "Why you say that, Harpy?"

"You were excited then upset I hadn't told you my plan with Scamander, you snap like a jealous boyfriend at a friendly conversation, and you are actually looking at your History of Magic textbook, when you plan to drop that class in sixth year." Contemplating her tea, she continued, "It's very unusual behavior for you."

They lapse into silence.

Malfoy looked at her. She's the picture of feminine grace, her concern eyes gentle and her smile soft. _This isn't Boss Harpy, ready to do what it takes to protect her people. This is friend Harpy, willing to listen and care for others, _Scorpius thought. He always appreciated that Hayes let him see this side of her. He was ready to tell her.

"I wished that, despite all of the jokes, I could desire you. Life would be so much simpler if I could be with a girl." Setting down the textbook, he turned so that they were face-to-face. "I wouldn't have to worry about letting down my family. I wouldn't worry about continuing the Malfoy name. I could just marry you and everyone would be satisfied."

She reached over and touched his hand. With a small smile, she said, "If life was about pleasing everyone, we all would be Hufflepuffs."

He laughed, the smile returning to his face. She always knew how to make him laugh. "Yes, then we become Healers and love the whole world."

"And give away our fortunes, and wears only rags!" Their merriment and joy rang through the room.

"Not us at all, is it?"

"No, not really, I suppose we are selfish, but that's not greatest crime there is."

They lapsed back into silence. There was a comfort to be found in the other's presence.

"Hey, Harpy?"

"Yea?"

"I'm gay."

"I know. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm gay too."

"For real?"

"Yep, and I think I know your secret." He gave her a dubious look.

"You like Albus, as more than a friend." Scorpius turned away from her. "That is ridiculous."

"You should tell him." She set aside her now-cold tea.

"No!" He threw the pillow she known had been coming. She caught it and threw it back.

"You really should. How will he ever know if you don't?" The pillow was being held for the moment.

"He's as straight a board, Harpy."

"I have never seen him show any interest in girls. And Vanessa has been trying to get his attention since t-ggraa." Scorpius had gotten her in the head with the pillow.

"Just because he been avoiding dating our power-hungry brains doesn't mean he's gay."

"But she's the most beautiful girl in Slytherin. Curves in all the right places and damn when she wears those heels" A dreamy look showed in Hayes eyes.

"Then why don't you date her?"

"She's obviously straight. She has chased nearly every boy in our year."

"That's certainly the truth."

"How about a deal, Scor?" He looks inquisitively at her. "I'll ask out Vanessa if you tell Albus you like him."

"Deal."

/*/*/*

**Uh, oh! What have my little devils gotten into now? Please review, I'm not particular good with close friendship parts, and would love some constructive criticism! **


End file.
